luffy gets sick
by shiva1
Summary: luffy gets a fever on the way to Drum island
1. Chapter 1

I challnege you to make a story where,

instead of nami getting sick on the way to drum Island. Luffy is the one that gets sick

it will be a different illness than the one nami had. He will be sick for a weak before they get to drum island

decide who goes with sanji to bring luffy to the doctor Kureha.

Decide how long it will take for him to recover and if he fights against wapol or not

after that the rest is up to you

you decide


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice and beautiful day on the grand line. The crew had just left little garden and were currently on their way to

Alabasta. Everything was going smoothly except for one thing. Luffy had a splitting headache and his head felt hot.

"Hey Luffy you okay? asked Vivi. Yeah he said weakly. "Just feel a little exhausted after everything that has happened".

You exhausted? Your never exhausted!. Cried Vivi. Yeah i know. I am going to go take a na- Luffy didn't get to finish his

sentence before he collapsed on deck. Luuffy! cried Vivi. Everyone one she cried. Catching the rest of the crews attention

I think Luffy's sick he has a very high fever, He's burning up What! they all shouted.

They put Luffy on a bad and put a wet rag on his forehead. He was currently taking shallow breaths. "This isn't good."

Muttered Sanji. "I know said Nami. What if Luffy Dies! Cried Ussop who was currently running around in a circle.

He is not going to Die Yelled Sanji, But what if , He won't! Will both of you please be quit Yelled Zoro. We need

To get him to a doctor Said Vivi. Who is the Ships Doctor. She asked. We Dont have one yet. Said Zoro.

In that case we need to get a doctor on the next island we land on. Said Vivi. Your right about that stated Sanji. if not he could

Die. "Ne... Need ... What did you say Luffy? Asked Ussop. Need meat. So hungry. Unbelievable muttured

Sanji, he is incredible sick and all he can think about is food.

Meanwhile on the outside of the ship was Nami. I hope Luffy is okay she thought. I never knew he could get sick.

Suddenly she felt something stange. Like something is off. Her confused expression turned to fear when she realized

what it was. "Uh no.

Everyone1 she cried as she burst into the mens cabin. Were in trouble!

* * *

><p>This is my first story<p>

so i apologize if it isn't that great and if it is not up to its full potential. IF anyone thinks they could do a better

Job with this Story and bring it to its full potential. Please go ahead and try. Just pm me if you want to take this control of this story.

If you think its fine then, please wait for the next chapter, it should be up very soon


	3. Chapter 3

"Nami san whats wrong!" Shouted Sanji. The air pressure has changed, The weather is going to get really bad, We need to move the ship quickly!" She shouted. What, Whats that supposed to mean shouted Ussop.

It means that something bad is going to happen will quick! shouted Nami

Impossible the weather changes are impossible to predict in the grand line and yet she can predict them how is that possible. Thought Vivi.

Turn the Ship left now all right! Got it shouted everyone.

After they had quickyl left the area they were in a Tornado suddenly appeared. What the! Shouted Sani where did that come from. It was sunny and such a nice day a few minutes earlier! he shouted. I know shouted Zoro that really appeared out of nowhere! I..I think i have the get out of the grand line disease shouted Ussop. Oh shut up! shouted Sanji

This kind of weather won't be good for luffy When need to find a doctor quickly.

Everyone luffy vanished! Shouted Vivi. What where is he! Everyone shouted. Even when he is sick he is such a pain. Muttered Sanji

All Right everyone look for him now! Right!

After a few minutes Ussop shouted from the kitchen saying he found him.

Oh you've got to be kidding me. Muttered Sanji. As he looked at the sight in front of him

I know. Said Zoro

Everyone was looking at luffy who was currently past out in by the fridge with the door open. With meat in his hands.

Even when he is sick the only thing he can think about is food.

He is getting worse. Said vivi His fever has gotten much higher.

WE need a doctor quickly or he will die. Said Vivi

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. But i have been very busy. Also i'm sorry if the writing of the story isn't that great, I am doing the best i can. <strong>

**If anyone is interested in challenges go to my profile page and check them out **


	4. Chapter 4

I am putting this story up for adoption. Because i have lost inspiration for it. And lack of knew ideas.

and i don't know how to continue it

If your interested taking over this story than pm me.


End file.
